brickbronzefandomcom-20200213-history
Appendix:Berry
Berries are fruits stored in a separate section in the player's bag to feed Pokémon. A wide variety of can be found in Pokémon World, providing diverse effects when eaten. Some serve as natural means of healing, while some actually reduce damage from some certain type of attacks. Berries also affect a few moves, for example, Natural Gift and Belch cannot work without a held Berry, while using Bug Bite or Pluck eats the opponent's held Berry if found. Only a few kinds of the Berries can be found in Pokémon Brick Bronze as of now. Normal Healing Berries listed here are well-known for restoring HP. They can be applied in any conditions, including given to a Pokémon for holding or directly feeding to a Pokémon. Their medicine counterparts are different versions of Potion and Drinks. Comparing to Potion and Drinks, these Berries do not heal that much, but Pokémon can automatically consume them in a pinch when held during battles, while they cannot do the same with bottles of Potions and Drinks except Berry Juice, which is actually made by Berries. Emergency Healing The following Berries, unlike those above, cannot be fed to Pokémon from the bag or outside of battle. Instead, they must be held by Pokémon and will be automatically eaten to restore half of the holder's total HP when it is in critical health. They come with a drawback of causing confusion if holder hates the berry's corresponding flavour. Status Condition Cure Another famous classification of Berries, these are the counterparts of Status Condition Cures such as Antidote and Paralyze Heal. They are also enabled to be applied in any situations, no matter if it is fed to a Pokémon from the bag, or given to a Pokémon for holding, which the holder can automatically consume them if it is inflicted with the corresponding status condition. Cheri, Chesto, Pecha, Rawst and Aspear Berries are found in New Sushi Stick, Anthian City - Shopping District, but players must first pay 5000 dollars for a tray of Magik Sushi, so it is strongly discouraged to get Berries in this way. Damage Reduction Berries listed here are for reducing damage taken when held and hit by a super effective attack — with the exception of Chilan Berry, which activates upon being hit by any Normal-type move because Normal-type attacks cannot inflict super effective damage. Damage reduction berries must be held by Pokémon to activate. Flavour Berries listed here have no real effect in battles. In the core series games, they were used for cooking Pokéblocks or Poffins to feed Pokémon, and the flavour decides if the Pokémon like or hate the Pokéblock or Poffin. In Roria, these berries are found in Safari Zone are used to help in baiting Wild Pokémon, with their different tastes all appealing to the Pokémon there. The procedure of producing and installing Pokéblocks is omitted. They are found on berry trees and come in bulks of 3 to 6 in each Safari visit. Trivia * The Anthian City update introduced a few kind of Status Cure Berries in the newly-opened New Sushi Stick, but they were not scripted and thus had no effect until a much later update. **Players must first pay 5000 dollars for a tray of Magik Sushi before they can open the Fortune Cookie to find the reward inside, and the Prism Scale rather than the Berries is the main reason to try out Magik Sushi. * There is a greenhouse on Route 9 with some soil that resembles a Berry Field, hinting the possibility of Berry planting later on. * All Berries derive their names from jumbling of letters of existing fruits in real life, such as the Cheri Berry being based on cherries. However, some Berries do not resemble their real-life counterparts as much as others, for example, Rawst Berry has its name based on strawberry, yet it is blue. Category:Berries